


Wild Berry

by ANDipperPines



Series: The Poptart Chronicles [1]
Category: Poptarts - Fandom
Genre: Toaster - Freeform, escape the toaster, wild berry poptart - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANDipperPines/pseuds/ANDipperPines
Summary: Wild Berry tries to escape the toaster. Let's see if she makes it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patchwork_Butterflies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchwork_Butterflies/gifts).



   Wild Berry could feel the heat of the toaster. She couldn't stand it any longer. She started to wiggle, then finally started making her way up.

 

   Wild Berry was almost to the top. All of a sudden, she slid and fell back down. Part of her fell apart, revealing her fruity insides. She slowly suffered as the combination of the unbearable heat and her gooey inside dripping out of her poptart body. A ding resounded, and the lonely fanfic writer took out the corpse of Wild Berry to reveal her ruined toster. She sighed, another poptart died.


End file.
